Colin Mochrie
Life On Whose Line: Colin Mochrie was/is a regular performer on both the British and American versions of Whose Line. In 1989, he auditioned for the new Channel 4 show Whose Line Is It Anyway? in the United Kingdom, but he did not get accepted. He has stated that audition was a good learning experience because while improv comedy is about setting other people up to be funny, auditions should be about giving yourself a chance to stand out. Later, he moved to Los Angeles and auditioned for the show again. He made the cut and was asked to fly out to London to perform on the show. After one show, he was let go again. After his third time auditioning for the show, he had made the cut again. He became a regular on the show until 1998. After the British show had ended, he joined the American version of the show hosted by Drew Carey. He was cast along side Ryan Stiles, another regular on the British Whose Line. ''Other regulars he worked with included Wayne Brady, Brad Sherwood, Greg Proops, Chip Esten. Kathy Greenwood, Denny Siegel, and Jeff Davis. He has kissed most of these co-stars throughout the American series. His co-stars would usually mock him about being Canadian and bald. He would mostly perform as the female role in scenes, and would very rarely played the male character in the scene. He noted his favorite sketches as ''Scenes From a Hat, where he would have to act out scenes written up by audience members, and Whose Line ''where he and Stiles would act out a sketch and have to add in lines written on pieces of paper. He felt that his weak spots were the musical segments and the ''Hoedown sketch, which he said was the only time during the show when he felt total fear. Mochrie, who could not sing, usually spoke his lines instead of singing them. He would also be cast as the anchor in the Newscasters ''sketch , where he would frequently begin by announcing himself with a fictitiously humorous name (e.g. Jose Canyousee) and continue with a fake news report that ended in an unexpected and pun-laden segue. Colin Mochrie appeared in every episode of the American series from start to finish (219 Episodes). '''Personal Life:' Colin Andrew Mochrie was born in Kilmarnock, Scotland, UK, on 30 November, 1957 (Age 54). He is the oldest of three children. In 1964 his family moved to Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Some years later his family moved to Vancouver. British Columbia, Canada. He then attended Killarney Secondary School, where he was aself proclaimed loner and he wanted to pursue a career in marine biology. He was persuaded by a friend to try out for a play entitled The Death and Life of Sneaky Fitch where Mochrie played the role of the undertaker. He was hooked when he got his first laugh, which paved the way for a career in entertainment. After graduating from high school, where he was valedictorian, Mochrie attended the Studio 58 theatre school in Vancouver for four years, where he discovered the art of improvisational comedy. He states that his influences are "Anyone who made people laugh". He is best known for his roles on the American and British Whose Line Is It Anyway?, ''and ''This Hour has 22 Mintues from 2001-2003. Colin Mochrie has been nominated for five Canadian Comedy Awards and has won two of them. Mochrie lives in Toronto, Canada with his wife, Debra McGrath and his son Luke. Category:Performers